


EXEC_PANDEMIC

by Bondmaiden



Series: Distant Worlds AU - Ar Tonelico [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ar Tonelico, Gunslinger Aomine, KuroKuro action, M/M, Reyvateil Kuroko, Scythe Dancer Akashi, Skin Play, Sword Master Kise, Tattoo Play, featuring black-haired Kuroko, whatever play you can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/pseuds/Bondmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it turns out that the runaway teen is a singing Reyvateil and Akashi's hell-bent on taking him back to Rakuzan because that's what he wants, and as mercenaries, Kise doesn't really think they should resist an opportunity to make a pretty buck. But first things first: Educating himself with parts of a Reyvateil is more <i>visually-stimulating</i> than he thought.</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i> “As you can see,” he echoes his previous statement, just in time with Kise’s excited nods, “This is a Reyvateil’s Installer Port. You can insert Grathnode Crystals through here, which are crystals you can use to customise the Reyvateil’s output in battle. Their Installer Ports are also important for them to receive Life-Extending Agents to keep them, well,” he shrugs, nonchalant, even as Kuroko’s toes are curling in the sheets and he’s panting hard through his mouth, “<b>Alive</b>, as the name says.”</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	EXEC_PANDEMIC

**Author's Note:**

> _did i ever mention that the ar tonelico game is chock full with sexual innuendoes? yeah. staying true to the AT universe of nonsensical sexual drama and jokes. but, you know, sex + drama + plot is good. sometimes there might be some technical terms i've gotten wrong in the AT universe but ahhh I hope they're minor and can be forgiven, hopefully the story will still be enjoyable?_

“Long ago, the scientists have made genetically powerful beings called Reyvateils. Reyvateils are capable of converting sound waves into energy, and that energy was mainly needed to sustain the deteriorating lands. Neo-Tokyo couldn’t have been rebuilt if it wasn’t for Imayoshi’s powers since he is one of the three Pureblood Reyvateils. He's also called a Reyvateil of Origin. In essence, he is the source of the Reyvateils in Neo-Tokyo.”

Kise stares blankly. “Um—“

“Reyvateils are divided into two categories: Purebloods and Halfbloods. Pureblood Reyvateils have subsets of their own: The Origins and the Pureblooded β-types. The Origins are the first batch of Reyvateils engineered from a scratch, and they’re Reyvateils who do not have a single drop of human blood in them. From each of their data, they have been replicated to produce more and more of other Reyvateils, which are basically the lesser Pureblooded β-types. Almost all Reyvateils in Neo-Tokyo are descendants of Imayoshi. When Pureblooded β-types fornicate with humans, they bear Halfblood Reyvateils.” 

Kise licks his lips and tries again. “Um, Akashicchi—“

“The three Origins whom you should know are Imayoshi for Neo-Tokyo, Mayuzumi for Kyoto, and Himuro for Akita. You can tell from a Reyvateil’s Hymn Code to see who’s the master copy. Take an acquaintance of mine as an example: His name is Mibuchi Reo, but his Hymn Code is REO_FEHU_MAYUZUMI_RAKUZAN. Do you see how it correlates? Any Reyvateil’s basic Hymn Code structure will be composed of his name, followed by Fehu to indicate the Origin, followed by the name of the Origin, and ending with the name of the Tower of the Reyvateil’s power. As we are in Neo-Tokyo at the moment, Reyvateils here would be bearing the names of the generic X_FEHU_IMAYOSHI_TOUOU.”

“Um, no.” Kise blinks, scratching his head. “But—“

“You’re so thick, Kise,” Aomine barks, apparently having enough of Kise’s inaptitude. He stops polishing the barrel of his gun in favour of staring at Kise’s tearful face, then sighs apologetically when the blond sniffs. “Look, Akashi’s dictionary talk isn’t gonna work if you’re not paying attention. What he’s trying to say is that there’re three strong Reyvateils called Reyvateils of the Origin, and they’re Imayoshi, Mayuzumi, and Himuro—that means they’re the first gen Reyvateils. Those Pureblooded β-types are just direct descendants of the Origins after getting duplicated, so they’re the second gen. You see, when a second gen fucks with a human, you get a third gen Reyvateil called Halfbloods. It’s that simple, sheesh.”

Akashi, sitting by the windows while basking under the pale sunlight Kanazawa has to offer, nods in agreement. “Coarse, but well-put, Aomine. It isn’t hard when you put your mind to it, Kise.” 

Okay, fine; so it’s his fault for crawling out of the village and acting like a total airhead even though it’s been six months he’s been traveling as a mercenary with them, having never met a Reyvateil in his whole life before. Kise gets all of that, really, since he’s the resident idiot of the team. He tries not to look offended with his teammates’ disproving stares and asks another question to get back at them. He can only hope it sounds smart enough. “So if Neo-Tokyo’s tower is Touou, Kyoto’s Tower is Rakuzan, what’s Akita’s Tower? Is it Seirin? If it’s Seirin, then maybe Kuroko-kun came from there?”

Bingo.

Aomine shuts his mouth and pretends he doesn’t hear a single word, intently scrubbing the grime away from his guns. He’s got nothing in his pockets, so much for all his big talk. Akashi, on the other hand, looks contemplative, and is the only one willing to entertain Kise’s thoughts. 

“That isn’t possible.” He shakes his head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear as he resumes staring at the curious blond. “His Hymn Code is TETSUYA_FEHU_KUROKO_SEIRIN, which indicates he is a descendent of the Reyvateil Kuroko, and his powers originate from the Seirin Tower. As we’re all aware, there only exists three worlds and three Origins; neither of the Towers are named Seirin, and none of the Origins are Kuroko.”

Confused doesn’t even justify the hurricane of information in Kise’s head right now. Nothing makes sense even when he tries to cram in at least one more inch of data. He’s not as smart as their mysterious strategist, Akashi, and not even close to Aomine, who’s got a background with Reyvateils since his friend ran a Dive Shop. Feeding off on only what Kasamatsu told him yesterday, Kise scratches his head and tries again. 

“So what’s the deal with his third name then? I’m pretty sure he said he’s Kuroko Tetsuya when he’s traveling, he’s TETSUYA_FEHU_KUROKO_SEIRIN when he’s in the city, and something else when he’s back at the labs?” He raises his slender brows, looking around thoughtfully. “Anyone’s got a clue what it is?”

“Tetsuya_yx.ZONE_CATEGORY.Teiko,” Akashi helpfully supplies. 

Count on Akashi to remember all that meticulous part, Kise thinks, locking his jaw squarely. That name—or code, or whatever it could be—makes absolutely no sense to Kise whatsoever. It doesn’t sound like a normal Reyvateil’s name, and when he puts Zone, Category, and Teiko together, he only draws up a blank. “That’s definitely not a Hymn Code, right, Akashicchi?”

“You’re right, Kise,” Akashi says, looking away. He stares out of the smudged windows, pensive, and rubs his thumb over the drab attire he adorns. He makes no movement to reply.

For a moment, everything’s silent in their little room. Aomine sneaks a hasty glance or two at Akashi’s direction, minutely putting up the finishing touches to his gun. No doubt he’s just as curious as Kise, but he’s learned long enough that it’s best to leave Akashi to tend to the cauldron of his mind whenever he wants. As much as Kise’s itching to shake the answers out of Akashi, he, too, values his life. There’s no point in forcing Akashi to talk it out with them; Akashi is a private man, and they had best respected it. 

… or so it would have been _private_ , until the door shakes open and Kuroko walks in.

Kise nearly balks at the scandalous attire put together on the teen—who on Neo-Tokyo would just walk in with a coat, and an unbuttoned coat at that? Unashamed and apathetic to his nudity, Kuroko only closes the door behind him. His pale, tender chest half-exposed to the public eye, his flat torso flowing right down to his flaccid dick hanging between leanly muscled thighs, Kise’s mouth waters. Hazy images of last night forms in his head; a moaning Kuroko bouncing in Akashi’s lap, Akashi tending to Kuroko’s needs, and Kise mentally shakes himself when his eyes trail down to the coat.

That’s not just any coat—that’s Akashi’s coat. 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says, “where did you put my clothes?”

* * *

>   
> **Pureblood Reyvateil | Reyvateil of the Origin**  
>  _These Reyvateils are produced from a scratch, whereby in alchemic terms, they are the very definition of a homunculus. Because of this, they have a higher H-Wave purity and their songs exercise a higher degree of power than the rest of other Reyvateils. As long as the Origin's respective Tower exists, then the Origin can live forever. Each Origin's frequency resonates with their Tower, therefore they can control the Tower with ease. As they are powerful and directly capable of accessing the Tower, where other Reyvateils depend on, the Origins are regarded as Gods.  
>  Known Reyvateils of the Origin: Imayoshi Shouichi for Neo-Tokyo's Touou, Mayuzumi Chihiro for Kyoto's Rakuzan, and Himuro Tatsuya for Akita's Yosen._
> 
> **Pureblood Reyvateil | Pureblooded β-types**  
>  _These Reyvateils are born from harvesting DNA seeds obtained from a D-Cellophane. The lifespans of a Pureblooded β-type is long, about 150 years in human terms, but are extremely short when compared to an Origin. These Reyvateils are incapable of ageing and are assigned with a Hymn Code as an ID from the Tower so that it can record all information and settings within the Reyvateil's Cosmosphere. Unlike the Halfblood Reyvateils, they are created with an Install Port at the start._
> 
> **Halfblood Reyvateil**  
>  _These Reyvateils are born from a Pureblood Reyvateil and a human at first; now, after the expansion of humankind and interracial breeding, anyone in the family of the line may carry a Reyvateil gene and can successfully pass it down to the descendent. The awakening of a Reyvateil takes more or less ten days, followed by high fever. Once the process ends, the Install Port appears somewhere on the body, indicating the awakening of a new Reyvateil._  
> 

* * *

“Here’s our current situation: I will be responsible in taking Kuroko to the second world, Kyoto, via Hyuuga’s spaceship. He wants to go to Rakuzan despite my warnings, and he is still a paying customer, so I’ll oblige.”

Clothing crisis aside, Akashi’s making decisions on his own again. Dictatorial, he lays out the map and checks through the points. The rounded edge of his fingernail slides from one spot to another, trailing paths from mountains (presumably Kanagawa where they are right now, Kise thinks) to harsh mountain paths spiked with unfriendly-looking trees, down to some underground city caves of the seedy red-light SHIN-Juku. He circles the spot twice, taps thrice on it, and looks at them in the eyes. 

“I’ll board the airbus here to head to Shibuya and meet up with Hyuuga to rent his ship. In the meantime, you two can do whatever you see fit in my absence. But avoid getting into street fights, Aomine, and avoid overspending our budget, Kise. Stay low.”

 _Wait, what?_ Kise shakes his head abruptly, jaw going slack. “Uh—Akashicchi, you’re going on your own? B-Bu-But,” he doesn't mean to sound incredulous even though his eyes are saucer-wide and his pitch has gone high, but Akashi’s really got to stop doing _this_ , “Aren’t we all going together? The journey’s dangerous and you need someone for backup and what if you get attacked halfway by some random space aliens—“

“—or pirates,” Aomine adds, snorting.

“—Or pirates, yeah, you can never be too sure with these space pirates—I’ve never seen one but I’ve heard the stories about their infamous pirate-y acts,” Kise amends, wringing his hands everywhere he could. Akashi’s giving him the best impression of a father in great disdain for his son’s metrosexuality, arms crossed over his chest and a quirked brow, and Kise almost falters with his words. “Oh come on, Akashicchi, it’s a great journey and you’re not taking us!”

His expression doesn’t change, but his tone is clipped. “This journey is _dangerous_ , that is all I wish to say on the matter. I know what I’m getting into. Do you?”

“You’re just shipping a random brat back to Rakuzan, God, you’re talking like you’re going to elope with him!” Aomine counters, snorting under his breath. He’s hit some nerves now; Akashi’s lips are pursed thin and he raises his chin to look down at the seated Aomine, but Aomine scoffs at the threat. “We know you two fucked each other last night, no hiding your sexual attraction. I’m not gonna ask where you swing, but if you stay off my dick, I’m cool even if you want to fuck a hornet hive next time.”

 _Ouch._ Kise would totally high five Aomine dead centre, but that blow hits kind of low, and he doesn’t want to be held accountable in case Akashi gracefully flips the gun master off with his scythe. In twenty different combat swings. 

Their other occupant, Kuroko, who’s curled up at the corner of the room on the bed with a mugful of milk, raises his nose from the ceramic. He blinks owlishly at the accusation. Impossibly blank, he only musters a graceful, “Um,” and leaves it at that. 

Akashi is no better. He doesn’t bite Aomine verbally, but he trudges backwards and approaches Kuroko at an alarming speed. In three moves, he removes Kuroko’s mug, hauls the boy up from his seat—ignoring Kuroko’s choked, “Wait, Akashi-kun!” as a protest—and makes quick work of flipping Kuroko over on his knees, letting the teen brace himself on his forearms with his ass in the air. Nobody gets a chance to move when Akashi's hand slides up Kuroko’s inner thigh, ghosting dangerously close to his limp dick, and whips back the coat obscuring Kuroko’s bottom. 

The glorious sight is permanently burned onto Kise’s retina.

Aomine’s the first one to recoil, holding up a hand to shield his eyes. “Give a man some warning, will you!?”

Unperturbed and selectively deaf at Aomine’s outrage, their leader dips low and hooks an arm around Kuroko’s chest, hoisting Kuroko up so he’ll properly show off his snowy backside in all its radiant glory. Flaming reds licked the tips of Kuroko’s ears when Akashi’s fingers deftly sunk into one ass cheek in its journey upwards, teasing the valley Kise’s been dying to explore in a brief moment, but Akashi has other intentions with his hands. Tugging the rest of the coat hem up the ample swell of Kuroko’s ass, he nudges the teen in the side. 

“Hold this up for me, Kuroko.”

 _Just what are you trying to do, Akashicchi!?_ is what he wants to cry aloud, but Kise's hands quickly pulls up a stool and makes himself comfortable on it. “Don’t mind us, carry on.”

“As you can see,” Akashi starts, turning back to them with the face of a stoic scholar tirelessly educating his students about the importance of sweet, round globes of— “Kise, wipe your nosebleed please, the tissues are to your right.”

“Um, yeah.” The blond absentmindedly reaches out, grappling for the recycled cardboard box, and tears off a long white piece to stuff into his profusely leaking nose. Nasally, he clears his throat. “Just please continue, Akashicchi.”

Akashi, as regal as he ever is, doesn’t roll his eyes. He exhales heavily and ensures the coat’s properly out of the way to showcase the squeezable delights of Kanagawa hills Kise’s grown to love, skimming his index finger over the small of Kuroko’s back, tracing the chaotic tattoo engraved onto the skin. It provokes some reaction in Kuroko. The teen struggles weakly in his arm, kicking out his legs and helplessly going, “Ah, ah, _ah—_ ” in breathy staccato, but Akashi only holds him closer and mercilessly maps out the periwinkle pattern. 

If this is some erotic skin play Akashi’s into, Kise’s quite sure he doesn’t mind watching. Even Aomine’s resting his cheek against his fist, jaw unhinging at the provocative view, but he’s no better.

“As you can see,” he echoes his previous statement, just in time with Kise’s excited nods, “This is a Reyvateil’s Installer Port. You can insert Grathnode Crystals through here, which are crystals you can use to customise the Reyvateil’s output in battle. Their Installer Ports are also important for them to receive Life-Extending Agents to keep them, well,” he shrugs, nonchalant, even as Kuroko’s toes are curling in the sheets and he’s panting hard through his mouth, “ _Alive_ , as the name says.”

The negative impact hasn’t really hit Kise hard in the face, so he shrugs it off. What else could be more important than a free show anyway?

“Akashi-kun—“ Kuroko grits out, craning his head over his shoulder in his pathetic struggle. His cheeks burn crimson and beads of sweat dot his face, from his temple to his forehead to his nose. When Akashi presses his palm flat against the tattoo, dragging over the spot relentlessly, Kuroko shivers and throws his head back with a groan. “You— _ah_ , forgot that Reyvateils do not like to have their Installer Ports—“ he breaks off with a hitching gasp, arching his back more into the redhead’s touch, “—probed like _this_.”

Kise gulps, sucking in a deep breath at the sight. Kuroko's mouth unwillingly reproaches, but his body demands more. The air thickens, swelling heavily with heat and moisture Kise's unsure where they come from, but the collar of his shirt is damp and the show has barely even started yet. 

“Once every three months, a Halfblood Reyvateil needs to receive these Life-Extending Agents, but I assume Kuroko’s already taken his since it seems very _full_ in here,” Akashi continues, point blank, resuming his scientific harassment. His finger digs into the heart of Kuroko’s tattoo like he's itching to get underneath his skin, and Kuroko presses his face into Akashi's arm to stifle the most wrecked moan Kise's ever heard in his whole life. "Since the two of us will be traveling together, I decided to install him with a Grathnode Crystal last night. One, of course," he casts a lingering look at the tattoo, "Since he can't seem to take in more at the moment. If I'm not careful, I might accidentally tear his port."

A screech of chair and Aomine's voice booms out, holding his face in his hands.

"Akashi, if this is your idea of teaching Kise about Reyvateils, you've got a fucked up sense of education, man. I need to get my eyes bleached.”

If anything, Akashi smiles at the comment, but his hands keep roving over the port, alternating between butterfly strokes and teasing pinches. "Practical work is better than theoretical," he justifies. The erotic touches leaves Kuroko a shivering mess in Akashi's arm, barely holding himself together while choking for air, muffled words going unnoticed. From how Akashi's ministrations quicken, circling the tattoo quickly and thumbing the centre of the designs, it isn't hard to figure out what Kuroko said. "Do you want to ask anything else?"

The tension in the air crackles to its peak with the question, and while Kise's subconscious yelps at him to stop the immoral act, his legs are the very definition of jelly. "N-Nope, I'm good." He should be, because an uncomfortable sensation stirs in his groin, a mixture of wet warmth and solid throbs, and he's not sure if Aomine's going to castrate him if he walks away with a boner. "Uh, I'll… ask you again if I've got any questions after this."

"Good to know you're a fast learner when you're stimulated visually," Akashi says, almost criminal in his voice. Telltale shivers wracking the entirety of Kuroko's body signals his coming apart. "You'll be a good partner to your future Reyvateil if you have one in the future." With that, Akashi ends his lesson by palming Kuroko's port, kneading gently into the stretch of sensitive skin, and watches from the corners of his eyes as Kuroko's breath hitches, stiffening uncharacteristically with a high whine from his throat. 

Then he goes slack in Akashi's arm, and nothing more needs to be said. 

For a moment, all is quiet in Kanagawa again.

* * *

>   
>  **Installer Port:**   
>  _An emblem-like tattoo of 5 cm diameter that all Reyvateils have on their body. Its location differs from one Reyvateil to another, and this is the point where they can receive Grathnode Crystals or Life-Extending Agents. Reyvateils are very sensitive in regards to their ports as these are direct accesses to the source of their emotions and feelings, and can often be hypersensitive to the touch. If the Installer Port were to receive damage, the LEM mechanism in a Reyvateil will make it appear again on another part of the Reyvateil’s body; however, it prevents itself from appearing in impractical places such as the interior of a Reyvateil’s body._   
> 

* * *

“He’s supposed to return to me.”

A balding man twitches at the acidic tone. Cold sweat drips from his chin over his chest and he shakily dabs it off with his handkerchief, lowering his head. The laboratory oozes ill omen as the icy draft curls around pillar-sized tubes, filled to the brim with thick artificial amniotic fluid. A steady whirring sound repeats in the background, _whrrrrrr_ over _click **clack** click **clack**_ punctuated by solemn beeps, and the light shuffling of papers break the silence every now and then. The broken melody paralyses his nerves. 

“Where is he?”

He flinches. Hiding his hands in his unpressed dress slacks, his bushy moustache bristles with his words. “U-Uh, we’re still trying to get Touou to cooperate, but they’re unwilling. Imayoshi-sama wants to know why we need this Reyvateil’s return badly until we’re willing to breach the 6D Protocol. Unless he has every detail of what we wish to do to the boy, we won’t be receiving his help.”

An unnerving chuckle resonates in the room, echoing off the screwed metal walls. 

“Imayoshi said that?”

There’s no hiding the shivers seizing his knees, rattling them together. He would’ve crumbled onto the ground, begging and crying for forgiveness, but it does no good except for inciting the wrath of his dark-haired superior. Pressing his thighs together, his oily eyelids blink once, twice, thrice in the dimly lit room illuminated only by the glowing fluids hosted in those tubes, trying to breathe in the suffocating blackness. Fear ties his tongue, constricting his words, stealing his courage. 

“Y-Yes, Imayoshi-sama said that. I d-didn’t hear it directly from him but his security said so. He’s unwilling to decree a Reyvateil’s capture if we d-don’t produce a reason of some sort.”

The dissatisfied click of a tongue has him shrinking onto the floor, cowering for his life. He sees the dark-haired God irritably shoving aside a stack of blueprints to the corner of his desk, rising to his feet. Leather boots plod over threateningly, heavy footsteps vibrating right through his bones, before pausing by an empty cylinder. A nameplate fastened into place with nuts and bolts gleam silver at the bottom, reading out a series of glyphs unreadable to many—

—legible only to him.

“He’s as petty as always, that Imayoshi. Does he intend to start war with me?”

“W-War is a bad idea, please,” he stammers out, shaking his head. “L-Let’s just wait for Master Seijuro’s return, I’m sure he’ll come back to Rakuzan. J-Just please have hope!”

A laugh is the only reply he receives as black eyes narrowed. “I don’t care whatever happens to Seijuro as long as I have Tetsuya back. Don’t return until you have news from Touou. Without Tetsuya, everything is meaningless. Take Hanamiya with you when you return to Neo-Tokyo, understand?”

“Y-Yes, Kuroko-sama!”

The dissonant tutting continues in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> (there's a very huge reason why akashi does that to kuroko, a reason you'll only find out in the next instalment) :D i hope the premise of the story is understandable for now; if you don't get anything, feel free to leave questions and i'll do my best to answer! kudos and comments and questions are so _very_ appreciated~ thank you for reading!


End file.
